


Don't You Worry Child

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Safe Point Chronicles [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Constantine Crossovers, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Gen, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: Darcy landed herself in trouble, struggling as she trying take control of her power after Odin destroyed the House. The only place she can think to turn is John Constantine.





	

_Own Nothing_

 

_Darcy appeared outside a millhouse in Atlanta Georgia and looked around. “This Could get interesting.” She walked over to the door and raised her hand to knock when she heard a voice._

_“Who the bloody hell are you love?” It was a rough British voice._

_Darcy turned to see a dirty blonde man in a white shirt, tie and a tan trench coat. “John Constantine?” She asked him._

_“Yeah?” He asked a he pulled out a cigarette and lit up. “Who’s asking love?”_

_“My name is Darcy Lewis. I’m one of the last children of Ankou.” She watched as the wheels turned in his head._

_“Fuckin’ hell.”_

John Constantine stared at the woman in front of him with suspicion as she stood between him and the millhouse. “Why come to me Love?”

“Word on the street is that you can perform exorcisms and containment spells?” She stated. “I need you to contain me.”

He laughed and stepped back as he pointed a finger at her in jest. “You want me to what?” He rubbed his mouth as he looked around. “Is this, is this a prank?”

Darcy groaned as she shifted in her spot. “Constantine. Listen to me. I’m serious.” She crossed her arms and uncrossed her arms as she continued to shift in her stance, clearly frustrated. “My power has been in a dwelling for over three thousand years. That dwelling was destroyed and now.” She looked pained as she bit her lip. “All that power is inside of me, wanting to spill out into the world, up for grabs. I have to learn to control it and until I do, I need it to be contained and I heard that you were the best.”

“You are over three thousand years old, Love.” He stared at her. “Not just the dwelling that held your power.” He looked around the woods to check them. “So why would a three-thousand-year-old demi-god be so scared of her own power?”

She looked down as she clenched and unclenched her fist slowly. “My Brother had this power before me and went to war with Odin, our kingdom was destroyed and in a last-ditch effort to save our culture, our kingdom, that very power. It was sealed in a piece of the castle and I was sealed along with it. I could go a distance away from it, but I couldn’t leave for long and I always had to return.” She rubbed her face as she looked around. “But Odin destroyed the dwelling and the power returned to me and Ankou gave me his blessing and I am terrified Constantine.” She pointed to herself. “Please.” She took a step towards him. “Help me.”

He stared at her for a few minutes before he sighed. “Alright Love, come on.” He walked past her to the door and opened it up. He looked back at her. “I’ve never had a Demi-God beg for my help before.” He gave her a cheeky grin as he looked her up and down. “Never one so good looking either.” He held opened the door for her as closed it behind them. “My friends are out today, so you’ll just have to deal with me.”

Darcy nodded as she took off her jacket and set it on the couch. “I guess I can suffer through.” She looked around the Millhouse. “It’s very deceiving, must be the charms on it.” She sat on the couch as placed her head in her hands. “I just didn’t want it to be them, you know?” She took a deep breath and rubbed her face as she leaned back against the couch. She could feel a migraine pulse through her head like a jack hammer.

“Who Love?” He asked as he rummaged through his shelves. He looked over his shoulder at her with a curious expression.

“In all my years.” She took a deep breath, her eyes closed as she leaned her face against the couch. She could smell his scent on the couch and somehow that comforted her. “I had only one child and she had a child of her own. And if I didn’t take this power, one of them would have to. And it’s a curse.” She slowly began to drift off. “A big, stupid curse.”

John stopped what he was doing and walked over to her and smirked. He knelt to look at her. “Love, you should get some sleep.”

She jerked away and rubbed her eyes as she stared at him. “No, no, I’m fine.” She shook her head. “It just takes a lot out of me, holding the power in. I wasn’t trained for this and three thousand years of back logged of power.” She took a deep breath as she looked up.

“Like I said Love, get some sleep. I’ll have this figured out by time you wake up.” He gave her a soft smile.

Darcy lowered her head to look at him and sighed before she nodded. “Okay.” She lowered herself to lay down on the couch. He placed a blanket over her and tucked her in.

**

Darcy looked down suddenly and she was back in the kitchen at the house. “What the?” She stepped back from the island and looked around confused. “Where am I?”

“Rest easy Sister.” Loki appeared at the fridge. “Spiritual travel is simple when one is dreaming.” He opened up the fridge and brought out a bowl of carrots. “Hungry, dear Sister? It has been several days since you’ve last eaten.” He set them down in front of her.

“I..” She stared down at the carrots before she picked one up and stared at it. “This isn’t going to be like Persephone and Hades is it? Where, I eat the carrot and I’m stuck here?”

He chuckled as he looked down and shook his head. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“So, you don’t know?” She pointed a carrot at him. She sighed as she looked at her pointed carrot before she took a bite out of it. “Why am I here?” She grabbed another carrot.

“What are you planning Darcy?” He asked her. “With the man called Constantine?”

She stopped and coughed as she looked down at the carrot as she slowly set it down on the counter. “What do you mean?” She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “What plan, there is no plan?”

“Heimdall can see what you are planning dear Sister and I am curious to know what you’re doing with this man.” Loki leaned against the island as he stared at her. “Darcy.”

She looked around the carbon copy of her house and frowned. She shook out her hair as she nibbled her lip and played with the carrots as she fidgeted. “I’m using him to contain my powers.” She looked him in the eyes.  “It’s too much Loki, it’s too much power. I can’t handle it on my own.”

He gave her a look, studying her face for a moment. He pulled out a necklace from his inner coat and handed it to her. “Tell him to use this as a focus, to help channel your power.” He walked around and slipped it around her neck. She lifted it up to look at it. The pendent was oval and had a complicated design of Asgardian runes. “It was my Mother’s. May it bring you luck, the way no Asgardian has ever brought either of us.”

She laughed in a small huff as she looked up at him. “I can name only one Asgardian who has ever brought me luck Brother. And he is our other Brother.” She tucked the necklace in her shirt. “Thank you, for this.”

“I hope you know what you are doing Sister.” Loki stared down at her.

“So do I.” She whispered.

**

She shifted on the couch, she could hear voices around her, men and a woman but she couldn’t make them out, as she slept. She buried herself deeper into the couch, as she tried to hide from the voice. She jolted as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Memories jumped through her mind as if they played from a movie.

 

Darcy walked the halls of the castle where she grew up, her parents several years passed and it was nearing her wedding day. “Brother, are you in your study again?” She walked through the door. She looked to see her Brother staring over his books, and mumbling to himself. “Come now, the cook has made the most delicious lunch, you must try it.” She walked towards him to grab his arm to lead him away. He pulled away from her and whipped his head around to glare at her.

“Not now Sister, please leave. I must prepare.” He snapped at her with a fierce tone of voice and dark eyes.

She stopped, startled as she stared at him. “Brother, I leave in three days just after my wedding. I won’t ever see you again.” She whispered as she stared at him. “Please, step away from your studies. I’m sure the Great Ankou will pardon you.”

He frowned as he turned away from her. “It is not Ankou that I am studying for Sister Dear. It is war.”

“War?” She whispered concerned. “With who?”

He waved her off. “Go now. Go about your day. Your Groom should be here soon.” He shrugged her off. Darcy stared after him for a few minutes more before she slowly took a step back before leaving. She walked out the door and left.

*

She knelt at the altar of Ankou the eve of her wedding day, it was custom for the people of their kingdom. She had started her prayers just after her midday meal and would go until day break of her wedding day. She fidgeted as she tried to get comfortable, unlike her Brother, she was not accustomed to long states of prayer. When she finally settled in a spot she took a deep breath and cleared her mind with the breathing techniques her Mother taught her as a child and fell into a trance. She was in a deep prayer, she didn’t notice a priest of Ankou coming up next to her.

She blinked an hour later to the sound of humming. She turned to look at the older man in question. “What did you see child?” He asked her. “Will you have a prosperous life ahead of you?”

She frowned and looked forward at the alter as she shook her head. “My Brother says that he studies for a war. And I pray for answers on the worries he has given me. War with who? Why? What is wrong?” She turned to face him. She scooted around to face him and began to massage her asleep muscles. “Aren’t the children of Ankou.” She stopped and rethought her words. “We have the power to raise the dead, to control them, just as our god does. But we must never use it. It is forbidden, it is our job to lay them to rest, they are restless spirits.”

“That is why many other Gods fear you Child.” The Priest nodded. “For that very power you hold dear.”

Darcy blinked as she looked back at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I have ever met you before.”

“Your Brother has brought a great war amongst your people and you are the one who must pay the greatest price for it.” He continued.

“Excuse me?” She asked him as she straightened her back.

“I am so sorry Child. But one day, you will be whole again.” He whispered as he began to chant a spell.

“Wait.” Darcy whispered as she began to sway, her eyes began to close and she started to fall asleep.

**

Darcy jolted awake with a shout and looked around. “What just happened?”  She looked to see a woman with brown curly hair clutching her head across from her several feet. “What?” She watched a blood slowly began to drip from her nose. “Oh shit, is she okay?”

“I wanted to see if you were telling the truth, Love. So I had Zed here touch you.” John stated as he walked around the couch. “It seems that she got a little more than she can handle.” He smirked as Chas, a man with a beard a moustache helped the woman, Zed, up and sit on a chair. “My friends: Zed and Chas.”

Darcy nodded as she stared at them. “I’m sorry, probably not advisable to do again.”

“Yeah, no kidding. There’s so much. It was an overload.” Zed complained as she rubbed her head. “I need some air.” She stood up, located some string, tied it to her finger and walked back further into the Millhouse.

“I thought she needed some air.” Darcy watched her leave with interest over the back of the couch.

“Don’t bother.” John held his hand up. “On the other hand, I think I found a spell that could work.”

Darcy turned to look at him. “Really?” She placed her hand on her chest and stop. She looked down at she pulled out the necklace. “Loki.” She whispered. “The focus.” She slipped off the necklace as she held it out. “In my dream, one of my Brothers, Loki said to tell you to use this as my focus. To help train my powers.”

John looked interested in the concept as he knelt in front of her as examined the necklace with a keen interest. “This would do very nicely. Very nicely indeed.” He beamed up at her. “You got a fine Brother, that one. Loki you say? Like the trickster God?”

“He is the very same, actually.” She nodded. “Trapped on Asgard.” She held the necklace tight to her chest. “I saved him and he’s returning the favor.” She whispered to herself.  She ran her fingers over the necklace, the Asgardian runes felt odd in her hand but it gave her comfort just the same. She handed it quickly to John. “Here, for the spell.” She stated as she stood up. “I’m going to step outside for just a bit. Let me know when you’re ready.” She walked up the stairs towards the door. She pushed it open to realize it was almost night time.

She walked out a few feet until she was out by the taxi cab and leaned up against it. She bent down and tucked her head between her knees and groaned. “Get it together Darcy, you can do this.” She tried to calm herself down. “It’s just a few spells and then you’ll be fine.” She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. “Odin won’t be able to hurt me.” She whispered.

“Wow, you’re really scared of this Odin fella.” Chas stated as he walked outside.

She jumped up and stared at him. “What?”

“You know, when John explained to us that a demi-god wanted to contain her powers, I thought he was bull shitting us. But here you are.” He stared at her. “Why?”

“It hurts.” She stated. “It’s too much.” She crossed her arms and looked down.  “Did John tell you how old I was?”

“You’re like over three thousand years old.” He replied with a stern look on his face. “You don’t look it.”

She nodded. “My Brother, he was trained by the Priests of Ankou, trained on how to use this power and maybe I would’ve been to. But he used it for all the wrong reasons.” She looked back at Chas. “He became drunk with power and it started a war, one that we could not win. And we were the last line of defense for many other kingdoms, so if we were to fall.”

“They fell too.” He finished.

She nodded as she rubbed her face. “Odin came down from Asgard and declared war on our Kingdom and the only way to save our bloodline, our kingdom, everything was to tie that power to a part of the castle and me along with it. One of the Priests did that and for three thousand years I was stuck in a dwelling that was basicly a feedback loop. I gave it power, it gives me power. But Odin destroyed it and now.”

“Now you’re stuck with all those years of power and it’s killing you.” He stared at her amazed. “But why don’t you let it kill you?”

“Because then it goes to my next of kin and I had only one child Mr. Chas, and she had only one daughter and if you think I’m having difficulty with this, I had years to cope. They know nothing of this life. I left my daughter’s life when she was only a child.” She wiped a tear before it could fall. “I won’t let them become this. I would watch the world burn first.”

“So, containing your power is to keep your family safe?” He asked her.

“Oi, you two love birds!” John shouted from the door of the Millhouse. “I think I got the spell worked out.”

“Let’s go.” Darcy stated as she walked past Chas. She followed John down into the Millhouse, Chas closed the door behind them and locked it shut. “What do we do?”

“You sure you want to do this love?” He asked her as he handed her the focus.

“Shut up and do the spell.” She ordered him as he broke out into a smile.

“That’s what I want to hear.” He led her into a spell circle and had her stand in the center of it. “While I’m working on the containment spell, you need to be focusing on pulling all the power into that necklace. Hold on tight to it Love. Don’t let that power get ahold of you. You control it. Not the other way around.”

She watched as he walked around the room, Chas following his direction so he could finish the set up for the spell. “Constantine.”

“Yes Love?” He stopped and stared at her.

“Thank you.” She gave him a small smile. “You didn’t have too, so thank you.”

“Now, it’s not every day a demi-god thanks you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shut up and do the damn spell.”

He clapped his hands together. “Alright.” He started to chant in an ancient tongue that sound oddly familiar to her but she couldn’t place it. She closed her eyes and began to focus on pulling her power into the necklace, she imagine just shoving it all into the oval locket and keeping it there. She could hear the spell going on around her, her skin prickled, sparks of lighting around her, but she kept her mind on the focus of the necklace. Until it wasn’t.

Suddenly everything was black.

She woke up and she looked around and she was laid out in a patch a grass in a light fog. She sat up and looked around to see where she was, it was a graveyard. She stood up and looked around. “Ankou?” She called out.

 _‘What are you doing Child?_ ’ Ankou appeared at a stone not far from her.

She turned to face her. “I am protecting myself.” He remained quiet, as if he wanted her to elaborate. “Odin maybe in his Odin’s sleep, but he could wake up at any time, if my power is lose, he will sense it. Or someone else will come for it. There is not training manual for this, there is no longer Priests of Ankou who can explain to me what to do. I have to figure it out on my own, so I contained over three thousand years’ worth of powers and got a focus so I can control it.”

 _‘I did not give you this power to have it locked away.’_ He stated as he suddenly appeared right in front of her.

“You also didn’t give it to me so I’ll end up like my Brother.” She shot back. “He did it his way, and our kingdom was destroyed. We did it your way; I was locked away for three millennia. This is me, trying it my way. Okay?”

Ankou remained silent as his sunken stare stared at her before he just disappeared. Darcy looked around confused and wondered if maybe she just won that argument.

 

She woke up on the floor, John, Cha and Zed all looked down at her. She took a deep breath as she looked back up at them, she rubbed her head. “My head hurts.” She mumbled. “Did we drink?”

John smirked as he helped her up. “I wish love, we did the spell though.”

She blinked as she looked at him as she stumbled on her feet but he held onto her. “Oh.” She looked around at the others who watched her. She looked down at her focus, she lifted it up to her face and she could feel her power move inside the necklace. She nodded, impressed. “We should drink then.” She smiled at John. “To celebrate.”

“That’s a great idea love.” He laughed. “But you should explain what the hell just happened. Because you just did a spell yourself.”

She blinked and swayed a little on her feet as he caught her. “I did?” She thought back to it. “No, no, no. That wasn’t a spell.” She waggled a finger at him. “That was Ankou.” She inhaled deeply. “He was kind of pissed. But.” She stopped and tried to focus. “Can I sit down? Speaking to him makes me dizzy. I think it’s the fog in the graveyard. Or all of, of his power.”

“Sure love.” John led her to the cough as Chas brought her a glass of water.

“Thank you. You’re amazing.” She smiled up as Chas. She took a sip of water before she curled up on the couch. “I told him to shove it. Not really. But I need to be safe and there’s no training manual, I did say that. And something about my Brother and locking me up.” She waived her hand. “Was I this out of it last time?” She asked out loud to herself. “I should ask Stephen. Or Christine, I owe her drinks.” She mumbled as she laid her head down on the couch and feel asleep instantly.

“That was a load of nothing.” Chas stated as he crossed his arms.

“Apparently her Ankou didn’t like her containing her power.” Zed stated as she watched Darcy sleep. “I wonder who Stephen is.”

John gently placed a blanket on top of Darcy and tucked her in. “We can ask her in the morning when she wakes up. She needs her rest.”

“Messing with gods though John?” Chas asked him. “That’s dangerous stuff. More sore than our usual shit.”

“I think Miss Darcy Lewis will prove to be pretty useful in the battle to come.” John stated. “That long life of hers’. She’s bound to know something.” He sat at the end of the couch as he watched her sleep. “She could help us tip the balance.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy leaned back against the back of the taxi as she stared down at the locket, fiddling with it. She sighed as she let it drop down to her chest and looked up at the sky. “I’ll rescue you Brother.” She whispered up to Loki as she tucked her hands into her pockets.

“Now, you’re the kind of knight and shining armor I want to rescue me.” John stated as he was walked over to her. He handed her a beer and leaned up against the side of the Taxi. “Chas said that you were heading out tomorrow?”

She took a sip as she nodded. “I need to be trained, and your Zed said she had a vision.”

“Or you could stay here and work with us.” He gave her a small smile.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before she looked away. “I’ll be back. But I have to keep moving.”

“Ah, that pesky Odin.” He took a deep swig of his bottle. “Isn’t he still in deep sleep?”

“For how long?” She asked him. “And for how long can I hide?” She asked him as she reached up and clutched her locket. “I need to master my powers.” She turned to face him. “I can never repay you.”

“Don’t mention it love.” He waved her off.

“No.” She stopped him, she placed her beer on the back of the taxi and cupped his cheek as she stared at him. “You not only saved me, but my Daughter and her Daughter from this fate. That’s is more than I could ever ask for.” She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. “So, thank you.” She picked up her bottle and took a sip as she leaned back against the cab and looked up at the stars.

“It was a pleasure Love, truly.” He stared after her. “It was.” She smiled at his words.

“I could help you.” She started and he stilled. “Help you with your problem. I hear you and your friends whisper about it.” She looked over at him. “This oncoming Darkness? Why not?” She shrugged.

He stood up straight as he stared at her with a big smile. “That is repayment enough and then some Love.”

She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “I didn’t say how much help I’d be. Just that I would.” She finished off her beer. “Come on, it’s getting cold.” She led him back inside. “I have an early start tomorrow. Somewhere new.”

“Gonna miss ya Love.”

“I know.” She stated. “I know.”


End file.
